DSR-1
The DSR-1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle that is available in every version of CrossFire. Availability * CF China * CF Indonesia * CF Japan * CF Vietnam * CF North America * CF Philippines * CF Russia * CF Taiwan * CF Europe * CF Brazil * CF Korea Overview The DSR-1 fires .300 Winchester Magnum ammunition. It has very high damage and has a single scope phase. It also featured a semi-automatic firing rate, which make it more powerful. Advantages * Very high damage * High accuracy * Fast firing rate * Light weight * Can be purchased via Game Points (some regions) Disadvantages * Low magazine capacity (5 or 10) * Slow reload time * Single scope phase * Only be purchased via Cash Points (some regions) * Low accuracy in far distance range due to single scope phase Variants Trivia *In Indonesian version of CrossFire, DSR-1 can only be obtained via Black Market koin Crates. *In-game the DSR -1 is semi-automatic, but in real life it is a bolt-action rifle. *You can actually see the bolt move by your character whenever you select it. *It has unusual 2 magazines, although a bullpup, the frontal magazine was just a magazine holder. Summary The DSR 1 is a specialized sniper rifle (not a conversion of the standard military or hunting gun). It is adopted by German GSG 9 counter-terror group, as well as by some other elite European law enforcement agencies and certain non-European military Special Operations forces. The DSR-1 is configured into bull-pup design, with free-floating barrel. In real life the DSR-1 is a bolt-action rifle, but in-game it is regarded as a semi-automatic because it stays scoped in after firing, and the player does not have to pull the bolt. It is a 1 shot kill to the torso, just like the AWM. The differences between the 2 aren't very vast, but the DSR has a notoriously accurate no-scope when standing still. The accuracy of the DSR is better than the AWM. Though many people prefer AWM because the DSR cannot immediately unscope after firing, the zoom of the DSR is greater than AWM. The DSR's switch time (time between selecting weapon and being able to fire) is longer than that of other snipers, but not actually as long as most people think; it can start firing after the second click (when pulling the reload trigger). Comparison between DSR-1 and the AWM 'DSR-1' *The DSR-1 has a single phase scope.(1.5/2x scope) *The DSR-1 cannot unzoom after firing for about 2 seconds. *The DSR-1 has a slightly faster reload time but some players will think its slower because it reloads 2 mags. *The DSR-1 is lighter than the AWM allowing for more manuverablility. 'AWM' *The AWM has a double phase scope, which can be used depending on the range. (Has a choice of 2x or 3x) *The AWM has to unscope after each shot to load another shot. *The AWM's reload time is a little longer than the DSR-1. *The AWM is heavier than the DSR-1. Gallery DSR_1_HQ.png|Render File:HDdsr.jpg|DSR-1 In-Game Videos Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:CrossFire